The field of the invention is plumbing supplies and the invention relates more particularly to remotely controlled valves.
In the event of a major earthquake, it is common for appliances, such as water heaters, to be upset and for the water and gas supplies to such water heaters be broken. This can cause a very serious potential hazard as gas escapes and fills an area with a potentially explosive mixture. Furthermore, water escaping from a broken water line can cause extensive damage to floors, subfloors and cabinets.
It is common instruction for the homeowner to be advised to turn off the gas and water lines to the house, but unfortunately the typical homeowner is unfamiliar with the location of such valves and even if familiar with such location, the valves are not readily manipulated. Typically, the gas valve is operated by turning a metal tab 90.degree.. Such valve can only be turned with the assistance of a wrench and in an emergency, many times such wrench is not available. Furthermore, the wrench may well be in the garage where the water heater is located and may well constitute an area of substantial hazard leaving the homeowner with a dilemma. If the water valve has to be shut off at the street, it can only be shut off with a special tool comprising a long-handled wrench which the average homeowner does not possess.
There is, thus, a need for a method of quickly turning off utilities which may be operated without the need of special tools and which is readily accessible to the home, apartment or business owner.
Remote shutoff valves have been used in a series of patents issued to Henry Sieben which show numerous valves for this purpose as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,746,801; 1,716,535; 1,591,241; 903,794; 938,613 and two related patents, namely, 1,590,844 and 1,658,099. The typical emergency caused by earthquakes, however, requires the shutoff of multiple utilities, such as gas and water lines, at the same time.